Martyr of the Free Word
Martyr of the Free Word (El Mártir de la libre palabra), es el segundo sencillo del cuarto álbum de estudio, de la banda holandesa de metal, Epica. Fue lanzado el 30 de octubre de 2009, únicamente en Holanda, con un límite de 333 copias. El sencillo lanzado en formato de vinil, se publicó junto con la canción From the Heaven of My Heart (Single Edit), de la banda finesa Amorphis. Cabe mencionar que el título de la canción es muchas veces mal escrito y confundido así: Martyr of the Free World (El Martir del Mundo Libre), cuando su nombre real lleva la palabra word. Letra Ingles= Speaking in degradation A conversation can take a sudden turn And reaching the point of violence Because your silence left you without a hand to hold Your past will lead you on to make Making a final judgment Based on your bias will never bring you forward Terror should never guide you For even the fearful can take a beating in the end Suspicion gets you nowhere... Those who denounce a way of life Will stand alone Left to atone their social blunders If you gun down the messenger You guarantee that he will be made Into a saint The martyr of the free word I will say what I think I will do what I say When liberty seems out of reach We'll fight for our freedom of speech Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, Et lux perpetua luceat eis Missing a simple context a mental weakness Can throw you out of balance Listen, respect each other Then you'll discover it Mustn't always end in hate It's not too late for mercy Those who denounce a way of life Will stand alone Left to atone their social blunders If you gun down the messenger You guarantee that he will be made Into a saint The martyr of the free word I will say what I think I will do what I say When tolerance seems out of sight We will fight When liberty seems out of reach We'll fight for our freedom of speech |-|Español= Hablando en la degradación Una conversación puede tener un giro repentino Y llegando al punto de la violencia Porque tu silencio te dejaron sin una mano para sostener Su pasado le llevará a hacer ... Realización de una sentencia definitiva Con base en tus prejuicios nunca le presentará El terror nunca debe guiarte Porque el miedo puede recibir una paliza en el final La sospecha que lleva a ninguna parte Los que denuncian una forma de vida Estarás solo De izquierda a expiar sus errores sociales Si tú armas el mensajero Tú garantizas que te hará En un santo El mártir del mundo libre Voy a decir lo que pienso Haré lo que digo Cuando la libertad parece fuera de alcance Vamos a luchar por nuestra libertad de expresión Eis Requiem Aeternam doña, Domine, Et lux perpetua luceat eis Falta un marco simple Una debilidad mental le puede echar fuera de balance Escucha, respeto mutuo No es demasiado tarde para la misericordia Voy a decir lo que pienso Haré lo que digo Cuando la libertad parece fuera de alcance Vamos a luchar por nuestra libertad de expresión Videoclip La canción no tiene un videoclip oficial. thumb|center|388 px Categoría:Canciones